User blog:Darkus eclipse/episode 4 Let the tournament begin
Eclipse makes to the stadium at bayview and sees Fire,Masters and Seed Eclipse: sup Fire Fire: sup Eclipse Eclipse: Sup masters Masters: hey Eclipse.... Eclipse: sup Seed Seed: hey Eclipse Eclipse: so who are you guys opponents for the tournament Masters: ... my opponent... Eclipse: yea Masters: ...is you... Eclipse: WHAT 0_0 Masters: yea i was saying the same thing when i first saw the list Eclipse: i don't know why but i believe this tournament was rigged Fire: you don't say Eclipse: so who is your opponent Fire. Fire: some guy named kevin30 Masters: look Eclipse i won't hold back during our brawl Eclipse: I wouldn't want you to Master: i don't want you to hold back neither it will insult my pride as a pyrus brawler Eclipse: i won't Lumino: so drago looks like we will be facing each other Drago: looks like we will the host comes in and tells what the first battle will be Host: is the brawler FIRESTORMBLAZE here fire: yes i am here Host: please go into this room fire walks into this room and the door closes Host: is the brawler Kelvin30 here. Kevin30: yes i am here Host: please go into the other room kevin goes into the other room Host: other brawlers please wait until your battle comes up and the host leaves Eclipse looks at the tv in the waiting room and sees Fire and Kevin brawl beginning Fire: GATE CARD SET Fire and kevin: BAKUGAN BRAWL Fire: Stand PYRUS ARANAUT Kevin: stand PYRUS HELIX DRAGONOID Aranaut: victory is ours Fire: lets do this ABILITY ACTIVATE FIRE ECHO aranaut power is increased by 200gs his power is know 1100gs kevin: ABILITY ACTIVATE HEAT WAVE helix power is increased by 400 gs his power is know 1100gs helix sends a wave of fire towards aranaut but he dodges Fire thinking in his head: even though his bakugan power base level is 700 gs he uses abilities that increases his power exponentially i have to lead him into a trap Fire: GATE CARD OPEN REDEMPTION MATCH the ground starts to shine Kevin: ABILITY ACTIVATE FIRE EXPLOSION helix mouth opens and he is about to shoot a beam of energy at aranaut when an explosion occurs in his mouth helix falls to the ground Kevin: what is this why did my ability backfire Fire: thats my gate card power it makes my opponent abilities backfire Fire: know have to end this ABILITY ACTIVATE DEATH BLOW Aranaut appears in front of helix and punches him in the stomach fire wins Host: and your winner is FIRESTORMBLAZE the crowd starts to clap Fire: BURN BURN IN THE FLAMES OF DEFEAT Fire is transported back into the waiting room Eclipse: congrats fire Fire: thanks Eclipse the host comes back into the waiting room Host: is the brawler Apocalyspe here Eclipse: yes i am here Host: step into this room please Eclipse walks into this room Host: is the brawler Masters here Masters: yes i am here Host: please step into this room please masters steps into this room eclipse is transported to a canyon like stage and sees masters Eclipse thinking to himself: i have to make it past this round so there is no turning back lets do this Masters thinking to himself: i will crush him thats my pride as a pyrus brawler Lumino: are you ready Eclipse? Eclipse: of course im ready Eclipse: GOOD LUCK MASTERS Masters: .... Eclipse and Masters: BAKUGAN BRAWL... Category:Blog posts